


Strange attractions

by BeingNormalsBoring



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Modern, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeingNormalsBoring/pseuds/BeingNormalsBoring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malik is just a normal guy who wants nothing more than to grade papers. Unfortunately, his two friends drag him to a club for a birthday and there he meets someone who he can't forget. He meets the man again, and again, and again...<br/>And then he realizes that something isn't quite right with the man. And that the truth of the man might just get him killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors. And the title of this may change, this is just all I could think of.  
> Also, I don't know how clubs work....

Malik wasn't what you would call a “party animal”. He was a high school history teacher and that in itself didn't scream party person. There was also the fact that half of all his classes probably attended any parties in the city and seeing any of them there would ruin whatever fun he might be having. But even if Malik didn't have to worry about running into his students, he still wouldn't go. Malik just didn't like people and being in any small space with a lot of strangers and loud music and lights made his head hurt and just pissed him off more than almost anything. 

So Malik would just stay at home and ignore his friends requests to join them for a night at some club or bar. Well, he always did that minus this one time he was guilted into going because it was his friend's birthday and he wanted all his friends to come celebrate with him at his favorite club. Malik being one of those friends. Unfortunately. 

“Stop scowling Malik.” 

Malik’s scowl deepens. “Why did I have to come with you guys?”

“Because it's my birthday and I want everyone, including you, to come join me for a fun night!” Rauf practically yells, drawing the attention of people walking across the street. 

“How is going to a club fun?” Malik asks,shoving his hand in his jacket pocket in an attempt to warm himself even a little in the cold night air.

“Stop bitching and it will be fun.” Rauf tells him. “It's Friday, so you don't have to worry about working tomorrow and this club is selective about who they let in so none of your students will be here. So you have nothing to bitch about.”

“I have tests to grade. And my students are like cockroaches. They get everywhere they aren't supposed to go, even selective clubs.” Malik snaps back.

Rauf just laughs. “Well, I doubt they'd mind seeing their pain in the ass teacher at a club.”

“Yes, and I doubt they'd mind spreading rumors about what I was doing there.” 

“None of them will be here.” Leonardo says reassuringly. “Stop worrying so much.”

Malik snorts. It's easy for Leonardo to say that. He's an artist and doesn't have to fear losing his job because rumors spread about him at a club doing whatever a teenager with a grudge against him can think up.

“Here we are!” Rauf suddenly exclaims, stopping outside a bustling nightclub that looks far too busy for Malik. 

“How long will this take?” Leonardo asks no one in particular as they step into the back of the line.

“Not too long.” Rauf responds. 

Malik hopes he's right because he's freezing out here and just wants to go home already and make himself some warm tea to drink while he grades his students tests, which they probably all failed. 

Ten minutes of freezing his ass off pass and the three are finally at the front of the line. The bouncer, a tall, broad shouldered man, lets them wait a minute before allowing them inside. He doesn't spend too long staring at what used to be Malik’s left arm either.

Malik almost wishes they hadn't ever been let inside because inside the club it's loud and bright and he can already feel a headache coming on. 

Rauf somehow spots an empty table near the bar, which he leads Leonardo and Malik to. Not a minute after they sit down, a server comes and Rauf orders them all beer. Malik doesn't like beer too much, but he'd rather be drunk than sober right now so when the server returns with their drinks Malik doesn't hesitate before taking a large drink.

Leonardo says something, but Malik can't hear what he says. The music's too loud.Hopefully it wasn't important. 

Rauf apparently heard whatever the blond said because he says something back that, again, Malik can't hear.

Not even ten minutes have gone by and Malik already wants to leave. His heads pounding painfully and he's not even drunk. But he can't ditch his friends no matter how much he wants to. They'd never forgive him if he left early and seeing as Rauf and Leonardo are his only real friends so he doesn't really want them to stop talking to him, even if they do force him to go with them to clubs full of strangers. 

Some large chested woman has at some point attached herself to Rauf’s arm. Rauf says something to her, then waves at Leonardo and Malik before standing and letting the woman drag him away into the crowd. 

Malik takes another drink of beer. He also notices that Leonardo is gone as well and when he looks around he can't see the painter anywhere. 

Great. Now he's alone and tired with a headache and still not drunk. Maybe now he can leave though, and Leonardo nor Rauf would even notice. Then he can grade tests in the peace and quiet of his own home and not be surrounded by people he doesn't know and never will know and-

And that stranger has really nice eyes. 

Malik isn't sure why the eyes are so hypnotizing. Then again, he's never seen golden eyes before. 

Malik is so struck by the eyes it takes him several moments to realize that the stranger is grinning, their lips full with a scar running over them on the corner of their mouth. Then he realizes their grinning at him. Or maybe they just look like their grinning at him.

It takes Malik another few seconds to realize the stranger he's become interested in is in fact a man. Not that Malik minds, he's never had a preference for gender after all, but he's never encountered a man who was so...well, beautiful.   
The man's body is lithe, athletic looking, with slim shoulders and waist and he wears a plain jacket and tight pants. With the lighting Malik can't really tell the tone of his skin even though he can clearly see the color of the man's eyes. Not that that really matters. What does matter is the way the man's body is moving as he dances and the way he's gazing at Malik with tempting eyes.

Quite suddenly, Malik realizes he's walking towards the man, stepping through the crowd and dodging drunk dancers until he's only a few feet from the man.

The man's grin widens. He's quick to close the gap between himself and Malik and even quicker to place his hands on Malik’s shoulders. His gaze flickers down for a moment to gaze at Malik’s left arm, or what's left of it, but it returns to Malik’s face soon enough. 

Malik isn't sure why, but he's not at all hesitant in placing his hand on the strange man's hip and pulling him closer. 

The man grabs fistfulls of Malik’s jacket and leans close, his scarred lips brushing the side of Malik’s face and his mouth parts, moving closer to Malik’s ear and Malik for some reason hopes the man is going to ask him to go somewhere with him - somewhere that hopefully includes a bed.

A hand grabs his right arm and pulls him back a step, spinning him around to face the hands owner. 

“Leonardo and I couldn't find you anywhere!” Rauf yells over the pounding music. “You ready to go?”

Malik nods. He didn't want to be here in the first place. But...what about that man? Malik looks his shoulder but there isn't any trace of the man...the man who Malik isn't sure he remembers and can't remember why he came out here to dance with him.

Rauf doesn't seem to notice anything. He just grabs Malik’s arm and drags him to the front of the club, where Leonardo stands waiting for them. Not two minutes later, the three are outside, walking a block or two over so they can hail a cab easier tHan if they tried in front of the club.

“Did you have fun?” Rauf teases, nudging Malik with his elbow. 

Malik doesn't give an answer because he's not exactly sure whether he had fun or not.

“We all know you did.” Rauf says. Leonardo nods in agreement. “Why else would you be on the dance floor?”

“Who were you dancing with anyway?” Leonardo asks.

“No one.” Malik huffs. “Leave me alone.”

Leonardo just smiles and Rauf mumbles something about Malik being pissy. Malik just ignores him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short but oh well.  
> The next chapter may not be up for a while because I have no idea what's going to happen next...

“Why didn't you bring someone back with you?”

“I just didn't.”

“What about that guy you were with? Why didn't you bring him back? He was already out of it.”

“He wasn't completely out of it. And his friend showed up. I had to leave empty handed.”

“Oh...well, do you want to share the one I brought back? He's passed out in my room.”

“Why didn't you feed the moment you got back with him?”

“Excuse me for wanting to check on my brother who always fails at getting himself food.”

“That's not true. I can get my own food. It was...just this time that I couldn't.”

“Ah, whatever. Do you want to share with me or not?”

“Yeah...I'll share yours. Thanks.”

“No problem. Let's go feed before he can wake up and scream.”

“Alright...” 

“You seem out of it.”

“I'm not…”

“You're lying.”

“...I liked his eyes. That's why I chose him. But I'm glad his friend interrupted. I...want to see his eyes again.”

“...You're strange. Why did I get stuck with you as a brother? Out of everyone in the world, why you?”

“Shut up! We're not even real brothers anyway. And I'm not any weirder than you.”

“At least I don't like the eyes of my food.”

“Shut up!”

“Oh calm down! Come, let's go feed!”


End file.
